hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Reacts To Viral Videos
Hitler Reacts To Viral Videos is a series made by Delphox (under former aliases AlphaSkyRaider and Charizard) where Hitler reacts to random internet videos. There are currently 10 episodes, which have amassed over 500 thousand collective views. Episodes Episode 1 Viral Videos in Episode: Sittin On Tha Toilet, Numa Numa, Nyan Cat, Rebecca Black - Friday, Heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa Hitler starts the video off by telling everyone that he will be watching viral videos and giving his opinion on them. The first video, Sittin On Tha Toilet, has Hitler ranting about why the girl in the video is singing about sitting on the toilet. Jodl tells Hitler that the title of the video was "Sittin On Tha Toilet," to which Hitler rants at him about being "Captain Bald Head Obvious" by pointing it out. Jodl objects, saying he wasn't the one who asked, causing Hitler to rant at Jodl to shut his mouth or else the former will get Göring to sit on the latter's head. Fegelein chimes in at this point, saying that he thinks the video is awesome. Hitler replies, saying the video sucks and that it's time to move on to the next one. Numa Numa is the next video. Hitler says that he loves the song, and Fegelein replies that he has a bad taste in music. After Hitler insults Fegelein for that comment, the actual dancing part of the video begins, and Hitler begins to sing along to the video. After a while, someone pulls the power cord, causing Hitler to rant about it. Hitler's reaction to the next video, Nyan Cat, is his hatred for this song, as he asks himself why he bothered to react to all these videos. Krebs gets angry at Hitler, telling him not to insult his favourite song. Burgdorf begins to insult Krebs for his taste of music, before he gets tired of the song and proceeds to shoot himself, causing Hitler to rant about it. Hitler begins to rant at the start of the next video, Rebecca Black's Friday, saying that this song is much worse than the last song, Nyan Cat, and says that whoever made the song should go rot in hell. Günsche informs Hitler at this point that this is his favourite song, to which Hitler yells at Günsche for his bad taste of music. Günsche counters, saying that at least he doesn't "jack off to cartoon ponies like you," which causes Hitler to rant about Günsche insulting him and his pony fetish. The final video of the episode, Heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa, has Hitler ranting about this video being the worst thing he has ever seen in his life. He rants further about how he's seen weird stuff in his life but this music video "takes the cake for being so annoying." Fegelein insults Hitler for insulting He-Man, to which Hitler yells at Fegelein that "you must be blind and deaf if you actually like this stupid video." After Fegelein states that "this is the god of all YouTube videos," Hitler pulls the cord, saying that he can't take any more stupid videos. Fegelein tells Hitler that he isn't done with the experience yet, and begins playing the song again, to Hitler's demise. Hitler is implied to shoot himself, with one of the Goebbels children yelling Boom! Headshot!, ending the episode. Episode 2 Viral Videos in Episode: Trololo, Caramelldansen, Smile HD, Frozen - Let it Go, Rick Roll, Angry German Kid Jodl begins the video by asking Hitler what failure of a plan he's gonna do now, to which Hitler replys that he will be reacting to another set of videos due to everyone in the bunker not wanting to shut up about it, and hopes that these videos aren't as stupid or annoying like the last ones. When Hitler finds out that the first video he's reacting to is the Trololo song, he begins to rant. Fegelein then chimes in, saying that he personally chose the videos he'll be reacting to. Hitler then continues to rant about how he has to be tortured by Fegelein and his stupid videos, and should have know that he was behind this, before accusing everyone else that they were behind this as well. The next video, Caramelldansen, has Hitler in disbelief that he got himself into this mess again, commenting that the video is giving him a seizure. Hitler then asks someone to kill him, to which Burgdorf takes literally, shooting Hitler in the balls, causing the latter to rant at the former. Hitler comments about loving the next video, a My Little Pony themed video titled Smile HD. Krebs yells at Fegelein in disbelief that the latter is making Hitler watch this, to which Fegelein tells Krebs that he'll find out soon why he chose that video. Fegelein yells, "I have no regrets!," when the video shows Pinkie punching Twilight's head off, to Hitler's disgust. The next video, Let it Go from Frozen, has Hitler commenting on how the animations is great and the singing is top notch, as well as loving the movie, which he saw yesterday. He tells Fegelein that he might have misjudged his taste in music, before the video switches to the classic Rick Roll, with Hitler ranting about just getting Rick Rolled, with the bunker laughing at his expense. The last video, Angry German Kid, has Hitler wondering if he's the same guy he pwned in Unreal Tournament 3 yesterday. When AGK begins to get angry as per the video, everyone starts to laugh at him getting owned. Hitler then tells everyone that fun time is over, yet they continue to laugh for 9 hours straight. Hitler rants about the video not even being that funny, and then tells everyone to shut the fuck up, ending the episode. Note: This episode was taken down on May 17th, 2018 due to a copyright strike, as explained by Delphox. However after the strike expired 3 months later, he reuploaded the episode, cutting off the part that got striked. Episode 3 Viral Videos in Episode: Chocolate Rain, The Duck Song, Charlie Bit My Finger, Dumb Ways To Die, Hitler Vs Darth Vader 3 (Epic Rap Battles Of History) The video starts with Hitler in disbelief that everyone convinced him to do the viral video reacting again, and that these videos better be good. The first video, Chocolate Rain, has Hitler wondering what kind of nonsense this song is, and that the song makes no goddamn sense. He then begins to accuse Fegelein for choosing this video for him to react to, and also for possibility choosing all the other videos that he'll be reacting to today. The next video, The Duck Song, has Hitler wondering what repetitive shit he's watching this time, to which Günsche replies that he picked this video himself, with Hitler responding with a big "Fuck you!" When the video has the duck asking the person at the lemonade stand if he has any grapes, Hitler gets angry at the duck due to the person not having any grapes. The video keeps repeating, with Hitler begging for someone to shoot the duck, which Burgdorf takes literally, shooting the duck, and thereby breaking Hitler's new computer. Burgdorf attempts to apologize, but is met with death, as Hitler is implied to shoot Burgdorf dead for his stupidity. One new computer later, the bunker occupants laugh their heads off at the next video, Charlie Bit My Finger, with Hitler ranting about how the video isn't even funny. Jodl says the video is hilarious, to which Hitler asks him what's so funny about a baby biting another baby's finger, and that only shiny headed fools like him would laugh at these kinds of videos. Hitler comments about the music in the next video, Dumb Ways To Die, and how it makes the video not half bad, to which Krebs yells at Hitler about how this video is terrible. This prompts Hitler to yell at Krebs, saying that the video is awesome. It's not long before Fegelein pulls the power cord "by accident," to which Hitler rants at him. The last video, which is the 3rd edition of the Hitler Vs. Darth Vader Epic Rap Battle of History, has Hitler commenting on how the Hitler in the video is owning Vader right now, to which Günsche gives his honest opinion about how Vader's lines are better. Fegelein also comments about how Hitler shouldn't keep his hopes up about winning the rap battle, saying that Vader always wins in the end. As if on cue, Vader comes up behind the Hitler in the video and lightsabers him, thereby killing him, causing the bunker to laugh at Downfall Hitler, as the latter rants to end the episode. Episode 4 Viral Videos in Episode: Gummy Bear Song, Hamster Song, My Humps, #Selfie, David After Dentist To start the episode, Hitler explains that today, he'll be watching some more dumbass videos. Hitler, absolutely hating the first video, which is the Gummy Bear Song, begins to rant about watching this video, to which Fegelein asks him why else he thought the latter picked this for the former to watch. Hitler then rants about Fegelein daring to force him to watch this video to annoy him on purpose. In contrast to the last song, the next song, being the Hamster Song, is met with approval from Hitler, to which Burgdorf says the video sucks balls, Krebs asks Hitler to shut the video off, and Fegelein approves of this video being awesome. Krebs tells Fegelein that nobody wants to hear his stupid opinion of the song, to which Weilding says that nobody wants to listen to an opinion from a "fish loving map pointing wanker." Burgdorf then gets angry at Weilding for insulting his boyfriend, saying he can voice his opinions all he wants. This starts a huge argument between the bunker occupants, to which Hitler yells at them all to shut up. Hitler asks what in the name of Fegelein he's watching, which is a video titled My Humps, saying he doesn't want to watch a video of Göring's brother dancing to a Black Eyed Peas song. Jodl tells Hitler that in actuality, that's Göring's mom, to which Hitler rants about how that's even worse, and how he doesn't want the whole world to think he faps to Göring's mom. The next video, #Selfie, has Hitler in disbelief that Fegelein chose this music video for him to watch, saying it makes his ears bleed. Fegelein doesn't help the situation, singing along with the music video right when the music drops. Hitler asks when the torture will end, to which Fegelein asks him back who said it would ever end, to which Hitler rants at him. Günsche's suppostely favourite video on YouTube, David After Dentist, is the last video of the episode. Hitler wonders why a stupid video like this could be so viral, to which Fegelein asks him if he remembers when he said he hated screaming kids, saying this video was perfect for him to react to. Fegelein yells "ear rape activated" right when the kid starts screaming, to Hitler's demise. The episode ends shortly after. Episode 5 Viral Videos in Episode: Leave Britney Alone What Is Love? Baby - Justin Bieber GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!! Bed Intruder The episode starts with Hitler explaining that he will put himself in even more torture in watching viral videos just to entertain his comrades. The first video shows Hitler reacting to "Leave Britney Alone". He then asks to play a sad violin in which his generals plays one, much to his annoyance saying that he was just being sarcastic. Fegelein then rebukes him in response. The next video is a shot of 3 people dancing inside a car and the video (known as "What Is Love?".) loops every second. Hitler then asks why people like the video so much while he calls it crappy. Jodl answered that the loop makes the video funny. Hitler tells him to stop being a smartass in response. His next reaction is another video (source needed), ''which shows two men talking to each other. One starts crying in which Hitler asks in annoyance why he cries like that. Fegelein gets tired of the video and then switches it to the notorious "Baby" music video by Justin Bieber. Hitler screams in "ear" pain and becomes deaf. 'One new pair of ears later...' Hitler then reacts to a man ranting in "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!!". He immediately demands the music to stop playing and rants to his generals about his torturous reactions to viral videos. Gunsche asks him why he then even tried to do this in the first place, to which Hitler snobs angrily at. The last video is the "Bed Intruder" rap, to which Hitler gets angry about the people making a song out of a news report. Fegelein said that one of Hitler's generals raped Antoine's sister and said that he will beat him up when he gets to bunker. Hitler yells at him saying the bunker is secure enough that he will not be able to get in. Krebs unplugs the computer, telling Hitler to run for his life. However, just as he's about to run, Antoine bursts into the bunker. Hitler pleads to him but Antoine starts beating him up. Hitler screams for help and the episode ends. Episode 6 Viral Videos in Episode: Keyboard Cat, World Of Warcraft account deletion rage, Harlem Shake (Norwegian Army Edition), Ain't Nobody Got Time For That Remix The episode starts with Hitler reacting to "Keyboard Cat". Hitler rants about how the cat in the video can play like a boss. He then screams "FAKE!" to describe the video he was watching. Hitler then reacts to another music video in which he asks wether the song in the video is real. Before Gunsche can ask him about jacking off the video, Hitler shoots him and says to the others that they heard nothing. He next sees a video of a teen boy raging over his World Of Warcraft account being deleted by his Mom. He mocks the boy's rage as a consequence for playing W.O.W. Jodl objects, saying the Warcraft is a good game and that he plays it everytime. When Hitler reciprocates, Jodl states that it's at least better than Call of Duty, probably mocking the fact that CoD fans are very annoying. Hitler screams in anger. Next, Hitler watches the long-known "Harlem Shake" video. The moment he sees it, he immediately unplugs the computer, screaming "NO MORE HARLEM SHAKE!". However, Fegelein tortures him even more by plugging in back the wire, causing the video to pop up again. Severely annoyed, Hitler screams. Hitler last reacts to "Ain't Nobody Got Time For That" remix. Just like the previous episode, he is cringed by the fact that it's yet another music video based off a news report. Fegelein worsens the torture by looping the video by a split second and Hitler yells angrily at him. The episode ends. Episode 7 Viral Videos in Episode: Little Baby's Ice Cream "This is a Special Time", Man gets kicked while taking SELFIE, Catch the Ice Dude, Shrek is love, Shrek is life, Turn Down For What. The episode starts with Hitler seeing a man covered in ice cream, as the man starts to eat himself. Hitler complains about the perdicament and changes the video to a man getting kicked while taking a selfie. He laughs at the man's misfortune before the video changes again. He next watches a clip from a family show and talks about the main character (a little girl) acting like a spoiled brat and constantly wrecks havoc to her family. He calls the family terrible and changes the video. The next video is "Catch The Ice Dude". Hitler asks what the guy is doing and Gunsche replies that he's going to jump into an ice pool. Hitler calls the guy "Idiot" and "Dumbass" as he jumps into the pool but the video suddenly loops (causing everyone to laugh), Hitler lashes again at Fegelein for doing it. He next watches a music video of the song "Turn Down for What". Hitler heard the song but haven't seen the video itself. As Hitler watches, he rants about the extreme wierdness of the video and the fact that the video ruined his likeness to the song. The last video of the day is a clip from an SFM series "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". The video depicts Shrek having sex with a man throughout the video. Hitler is extremely disgusted by the video and turns off the Laptop. Shortly, the song "Turn Down for What" is playing on the top floor of the bunker. Fegelein warns Hitler that Shrek is coming for him and the rest of his comrades panic. Hitler tries to reassure them that it's just bullshit but Krebs protests, only for Hitler to threaten to burn his maps if he speaks again one more time. Fegelein drops the bass, Shrek crashes through the floors and into the office. Hitler screams as he gets raped by Shrek, to his comrade's laughter and his sickness. Hitler screams at Fegelein once more and the episode ends. 'Note:''' This episode was taken down on August 6th, 2018 due to a copyright claim that caused the video to be blocked worldwide, as explained by Delphox. However, he reuploaded the episode later that day, cutting off the part that got blocked. Episode 8 Viral Videos in Episode: Episode 9 Viral Videos in Episode: Episode 10 Viral Videos in Episode: Trivia *The 9th episode was made due to another Unterganger requesting Delphox to make another episode of the series for a contest he was holding. Delphox decided to enter the contest due to there being a prize of a 10£ Steam game. It ultimately won first place in the contest. *The part where Hitler reacts to the Caramelldansen video in Episode 2 was cut after a copyright takedown and re-upload. *The part where Hitler reacts to the Turn Down For What video in Episode 7 was cut after a copyright claim that blocked the original video and re-upload. External Links *Playlist of the whole series Category:Individual Series